Tell Me You Dont Care
by gypsypie44
Summary: Jake left Miley brokenhearted 2 years ago after he told her he loved her then left to go film movies. Now he's back at Sea View . . .what will happen? crap summary JILEY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Miley sighed as she closed her locker. It had been a long week and she was so ready for the weekend.

"Oh My God! Have you, like, heard the new?" Amber gushed to Ashley as Miley entered the classroom.

Miley sat down in her seat behind Ashley and let her face drop into her hands and onto her desk. She wasn't at all interested in Amber and Ashley's latest gossip.

"What?!" Ashley squealed.

"Jake Ryan is coming back to Sea view High!" Amber shouted in a whisper to Ashley.

Miley's head immediately shot up. Had she heard right? Jake was back? It couldn't be true!

Just then Lily and Oliver shot into the classroom.

"Miley! Miley!" Oliver shouted.

"Have you heard?" Lily asked.

Miley turned towards them with her eyes wide in shock and mouth dropped open.

"Oh, so we take it you've heard." Oliver said.

"Yeah I have and it can't be true. I mean why now? Two years after he told me he loved me and then left to go film movies!" Miley shouted.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. We heard the principal talking about it to Mrs. Shaw. He'll be here on Monday." Lily said unsure of Miley's reaction.

"Ugh!" Miley shouted before dropping her head onto the desk.

"Don't worry about it Miley. The high school is so big now that you guys probably won't even run into each other." Oliver placated.

"Yeah, listen to Oliver. Everything will be fine Miley." Lily said with a shoulder hug.

Miley lifted her head from the desk and saw them giving her reassuring smiles. But somehow she didn't think it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys!

thanks so much for the reviews. and even though its not as much as i had hoped, at least its something. But i would also like to let you guys know that I have 2 other Hannah fics on this board. One complete one-shot called Someones Getting Married Today! (JILEY) im thinking about doing a bunch more little one shots to go along with that. and my other multi-chapter fic thats in progress is called If We Were A Movie (JILEY) so if your interested check them out (links on my author page) anyway thanks so much for reading and i hope you enjoy. R&R (also could someone tell me what flames are? hah thanks)

* * *

Chapter 2:

Miley got through the rest of the day, slowly, while trying to push all thoughts of Jake out of her head. Lily and Oliver were at her side the entire day asking her if she was going to be ok. She was grateful for their concern but she really just wanted to be left alone.

She was happy when she finally pulled into her driveway.

"At last, I can have some peace and quiet." She mumbled to herself as she got out of the car.

She spoke too soon.

She walked up th her front door and began to rummage around in her purse for her house keys.

"Yes!" She pulled out her keys in victory.

She was about to put the keys in the lock when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hello, Miley."

She dropped her keys and shouted in shock. She turned around and her mouth dropped in shock. Sitting on the beach chair on her pourch was none other then Jake Ryan.

He stood up and walked over to her.

"How have you been?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"You— ,what? You—what are you doing here?" She eventually spit out.

"I'm going back to Sea view. I—"

"I know that. I mean what are you doing at my house?" Miley interrupted.

"I—wait! How did you know that I was coming back?" Jake questioned.

"Oh, please, it's all over school. But you didn't answer my question. What are you doing _here_ ?"

"I . . . wanted to see you. See how you've been." Jake spoke to the floor as he shifted his feet.

"Why? You have no right! You can't just leave for two years and then come back and just pretend things are A-ok." Miley spat.

"Miley, come on. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Besides now that I'm back, I want to make things right." Jake replied as he reached for her hand.

But she jerked her hands back before he could grab them.

"No!"

"No?" Jake said shocked.

Miley got into his face and poked her finger into his chest.

"You don't get to _leave_ me here, upset and broken hearted. _Then_ decide to come back and expect things to be ok and act like nothing has changed." Miley shouted at him.

"Miley—"

"No, I don't want to hear it, Jake! Please leave!" Miley turned on her heel and fumbled with the keys until she unlocked the door and slammed the door behind her, leaving Jake stunned and speechless on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

He couldn't believe what had just happened. He just got shot down by the one person he wanted to see, the one person he came back for.

He knew that he had hurt her and he was truly sorry because he had never meant to. But he thought she would understand.

She still looked as beautiful as ever, more so, if it was possible. But she was different, more grown-up. But she was still the same old feisty Miley he remembered. He really had missed her. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think of her. And as much as he tried to stop, he couldn't. It also didn't help that Hannah Montana was _everywhere_, TV, radio, stores, billboards, posers, he couldn't escape. Not that he wanted to, but it was hard to see her face everyday and not have her be his.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that he had walked all the way down the beach and ended up at Rico's.

He sighed and sat down at one of the stools. One of the waiters came over to him.

"Whoa man, you're Jake Ryan!"

"Please don't be loud; I'm not really in the mood to be recognized." Jake begged.

"Oh, sure man. Can I get you something?"

"No thanks, not now." Jake sighed.

Just then the seat next to him suddenly became full.

"Jake?"

He slowly raised his head to see who else had recognized him.

"Lily?"

"Jake! I thought you weren't supposed to be here until Monday?" Lily said.

"I came back a few days early. I uh—I needed to take care of something." He mumbled.

"Would that something, or shall I say _someone_, be Miley?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"How did you know that?" Jake asked in surprise.

She held up her phone.

"I just got off the phone with her."

"Oh, so you know what happened?" Jake questioned, embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah." She drew out.

She just shook her head at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lily scolded. "You have _no_ right to say those things to her!"

"What? Why not? I was telling her how I feel."

"You can't just come back after two years and act like nothing has changed. You broke her heart when you left and never even tried to contact her. She loved you so much and you threw it all away. So you have no idea how she feels after trying to forget you and then having you just show up out of nowhere." Lily huffed with a now red face.

He sat for a moment and let Lily's words sink in. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"I really hurt her, didn't I?" Jake let out in a whisper.

"Yeah, you did. It took her months just to stop crying at the mention of your name."

"I never meant to hurt her, you have to believe me. But I had to go. And then I just kept landing movie roles a got busy with my TV show that I just didn't come back. But I _never _forgot about her. But by the time the movie was done filming I figured it was too late and that she had moved on. And I couldn't stand seeing her with another guy. But I loved her, I never stopped." He whispered the last part and looked down at his feet.

"Then tell her that Jake" Lily sighed.

He let out a deep sigh and looked up.

"I already tried that but I ended up getting a door slammed in her face."

"Well try again, if you really love her then she's worth it. Prove to her that you have changed. Don't give up hope. Because I know she still loves you." Lily stood up.

Jake was taken back by the last thing Lily had said.

"She—what? She still loves me?" Jake whispered in surprise, thinking it was too good to be true.

"Yeah, Jake, she does. So don't hurt her again because I know that she still loves you and if you do I know that she will break if you disappoint her again. And I can't see my best friend go through that pain again."

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

Lily turned to leave but Jake stopped her.

"Thank Lily, for listening. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Jake, good luck. I'd really like to see the two of you together and happy again."

Jake gave her a hug in appreciation and with that Lily left the beach leaving Jake sitting on a stool at Rico's.

'She still loves me.' Jake repeated to himself like a giddy school boy.

But he wanted to cry when he thought about how much he had hurt her.

"Never again." He shouted aloud, gaining stares from the other customers at Rico's/

He would show her that he was different, but how?


	4. Chapter 4

- Hey guys! I would just like to take the time and thank all of you for your replies and I'm glad you're enjoying my fic. I also have 2 more Hannah Montana fics. A one-shot called Someone's Getting Married Today (jiley). And a chapter story in progress called If We Were a Movie (also jiley). Anyway if you like this check out my other work! Thanks again!

Chapter 4:

Miley tossed and turned in her bed, trying to fall asleep. But she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Jake. He had showed up out of no where on her door step.

He looked so gorgeous when she saw him sitting there. Her heart actually jumped into her throat, cutting off oxygen supply for a few seconds. His hair was a little more grown out and he was taller, but he was still the same fourteen year old from two years ago. He looked yummy enough to eat.

"Stop it!" she scolded her self out loud. "That jerk hurt you and all you can do is think about how good he looked and how . . . sorry he looked." She whispered the last part to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on getting some sleep. She was almost there when she heard something hit her window.

She popped one eye open. Then she heard the noise again. She huffed and grabbed her pillow and stuck it over her head. Then she heard it again. Then four more times before letting out an angry huff and jumped out of bed and over to her window.

She pushed the window open with a grunt, only to be hit square on the forehead with a pebble.

"Ow!" She gasped and grabbed her forehead.

"Oh my god, Miley. I'm so sorry. I was trying to get your attention." Jake whispered up to her.

Miley looked down to see Jake standing beneath her window with a handful of pebbles and a bouquet of lilies, which just happened to be her favorite, at his feet.

"What do you want, Jake?" Miley sighed, let go of her forehead and rested her hands on her hips.

"I want to talk to you Miley, please."

"No Jake, I've heard enough of you're lies to last me a lifetime." She was about to close the window.

"No! Miley please. No more lies. Please! Five minutes, please?" He begged.

"Jake, hush, of you're going to wake my dad up." Miley scolded.

At this point she climbed out of her window and onto her a joining balcony.

"Then I'll come up."

"He dropped his handful of pebbles and grabbed the bouquet of lilies, stuck them in his mouth, and began to climb up to her balcony.

"Jake, What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed." She leaned over the balcony to get a better look at him.

"mhmhmmhmmmmhmmhmmmhmmhmhmh."

"What? I can't understand a word you said."

He was almost there when he stopped, let go with one hand and took the flowers out of his mouth.

"I said—"He started but then lost his balance.

"Whoa!"

"Jake!" Miley quickly reached over the balcony before he could fall and grabbed his hand.

They looked at each other and blushed at the close contact. Miley took a better hold of his hand and helped him over the balcony.

She pulled him over and he stumbled, ending up only a few inches from her face. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Miley let go of his hand and looked away.

"Thanks." Jake whispered.

Miley shoved him in the shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He handed her the flowers." I remembered they were you're favorite."

She slowly took the flowers from his outstretched hand and place them to her nose. She took in the scent and looked up at him.

"Thanks." She let out in a breathless whisper.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"What do you want Jake? She whispered, more harshly then she intended to.

Jake just starred at her, taking in her beauty, deep in his own thoughts.

'Ok, here it goes, I'm just going to go for it. Time to spill my heart out . . . and hope it doesn't get crushed.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Jake?"

Miley waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Jake?" She tried again.

'What is the matter with him?' She thought. She was getting agitated.

"Leslie!" She yelled. And then scolded herself for raising her voice.

"What? Oh, sorry." Jake said, finally breaking his trance.

Miley let out an annoyed sigh.

"Jake, you're wasting my time."

"No, please, just listen, please?" Jake begged.

"Fine, you have five minutes." She huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Thank you. Please, just-uh-just don't say anything until I say what I need to say. Please?" He whispered and looked at her with pleading eyes.

She gave an annoyed eye roll in response.

"Miley, I can't take back all the pain and hurt I put you through, and I know that. He let out a deep sigh and ran a heavy hand through his hair. "And you have no idea how sorry I am."

Miley gaffed in disbelief at this.

"No, really I am. You have to believe me. There hasn't been one day when I haven't thought of you. I missed you so unbelievably much."

He took a step closer to Miley and surprisingly, she didn't back away.

"I missed you so much it hurt. So I would try to forget about you and move on, but that would just make the pain in my heart worse. You meant so much to me, you still do." He whispered the last part.

Miley started to say something, but Jake cut her off.

"Please, I'm not finished."

Miley closed her mouth and nodded.

"By the time the movie was over and I hadn't heard from you, I figured that you had moved on. And I couldn't bear to see you with another guy so I just kept accepting movie roles, hoping that I would just be too busy to think about you. But I was wrong because here I am, two years later, still madly in love with you."

Jake finished and turned his embarrassed gaze from his feet to Miley's face.

Miley's eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was partially open.

He just stood there, waiting patiently for a reply. He knew he had just dumped a lot of stuff on her and he figured she would be shocked. But he wasn't quite sure how she would take it.

Three minutes had passed, and still no response.

Her expression was blank. He started to walk closer to her, but then her hands flew up to stop him. But she still didn't say anything, so Jake decided to finally speak.

"Miley? I know this is a lot to take in but, I meant it, every word."

Then the unexpected happened. She started to cry. He thought she would understand where he was coming from and forgive him. Boy was he wrong.

"Get out." She let out in barely a whisper.

"What?" A shocked Jake questioned.

"I said get out!" She replied with more force.

"But—?" He stuttered.

"Just go!" She shouted louder then he intended.

"This isn't over." He bit out as he descended the balcony.

She scrambled back in through her window and crawled back into bed and cried her eyes out.

I know this chapter (towards the end) might not have made much sense. But don't worry, it will. ; )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Miley woke up to the sound of her cell phone. It had been going off all night.

Jake did not give up.

She let out an aggravated sigh and stormed over to her closet, where she has chucked her phone last night when it wouldn't shut up.

She dug threw her clothes and shoes until the ringing became clearer. She removed a jean jacket to find her cell phone buzzing in one of her boots. She snatched her phone and was about to chuck it out the window, until she noticed the caller ID.

Surprisingly, it was Lily.

She let out a sigh of relief because it wasn't Jake.

She clicked the answer button and said hello.

"Hiiii-ah!!" Lily squealed into the phone.

Miley held the phone away from her. It was way too early for this.

"Lily, please, I hardly got any sleep last night." Miley complained, thinking about how many times her cell went off that night; she lost count after twenty three.

"Ooohhh. Why is that? Too busy taking to Jakeyyy?" Lily drew out excitedly.

What? How would Lily even know that Jake came over?

"Lily, how did you know that Jake came over last night?"

"Uhh, I didn't, wild guess, totally out of the blue, it came to me in a dream last night, it—"

"Lily!" she interrupted her friends lying ramble.

"Spill!" Miley demanded.

"Uh, IranintoJakeatRico'syeasterdayandhetoldmehowhefeltandaskedforsomeadvice." She said in one breath. Lily knew she'd be in trouble for not telling Miley that he talked to her about Miley.

"Lily! Slow down."

"Ugh, fine! I ran into Jake at Rico's yesterday and he told me what happened and how he felt. So I offered him some advice." Lily finished nervously, unsure of how she would react.

"What?!" Miley exclaimed. "How could you not tell me?"

"Miley, don't freak out. I mean you should have seen the poor guy. He looked like a little kid whose puppy just died. I felt bad for him so I decided to listen to him and give him some advice. He really has changed Miley." Lily explained.

Miley gawfed in disbelief. She couldn't believe her best friend talked to her ex and didn't tell her.

"So, even though you're probably mad at me, even though you shouldn't be because I did it for you, is there any good news on the Jake front?" Lily asked cautious but hopeful.

Miley didn't want to deal with this now. She wanted some sleep.

"Lily, how about I meet you at Rico's for lunch."

"Okay, yeah!"

"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit then."

"Wait! So does this mean you're not mad at me?" Lily pondered.

"Oh no, I'm still mad, but I need sleep now, I'll yell at you later, ok, bye."

She snapped her phone shut with out waiting for a reply.

She looked at the clock. It was only 8:30 am.

She set her phone on the table next to her bed and brawled back into it. She wrapped herself in the comforter and closed her eyes.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end._

Unbelievable! Miley angrily popped one eye open.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end._

"Sweet freaking nibblets!"

She looked at the clock. It was already 11:15am. It felt like she slept for a whole five minutes.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end._

Then it stopped. Miley held her breath, hopping it wouldn't start again.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end._

"Oh! Its never gonna stop."

She threw her comforter off herself, sending it flying across the room.

She grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID.

It was Jake, go figure.

Maybe, if she answered it, he would stop. She could only hope.

She flipped it opened and clicked answer.

"What?" She bit out.

"Miley?" a surprised voice asked.

"Who else would it be?" She sighed and sat down on her bed.

"I just—I can't believe you answered."

"And I'm about to hang up."

"No!" he shouted. "Please don't. I've been calling you all night, I didn't sleep." He said softly.

"Yeah, neither did I." She gripped, annoyed.

"Sorry about that. I just want to talk to you."

"Jake, I can't. I'm not ready."

"Why were you crying last night, Miley?" his voice dripping with concern as he ignored her previous statement.

Miley sighed. She could feel the tears beginning to well up again, it happened whenever she thought about it.

"Jake, I just cant ok. I cant talk to you right now."

"But Miley—"

"No, I have to go to lunch with Lily, goodbye."

She snapped her phone shut before he had a chance to say anything.

She let out a cry of frustration.

"Ughhh!" She threw her phone on the bed.

She got a shower and threw on some jean shorts and a pink stripped beater. She didn't really care today.

After her hair was brushed out. She trudged down the stairs and slipped on some flats.

She took her time getting to Rico's.

She tried to think about anything and everything else. But she always came back to the same thing, Jake.

"Ugh!" She cried out, which caused some awkward stares from a group of ten year olds.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

Why did she have to make things so freaking complicated?

Why couldn't she just accept his apology and give him another chance?

"Because!" she shouted to the world, causing more stares as she walked along the beach.

"Oh, what are you looking at?" She yelled to some little kid.

The little kid dropped his sand toys and ran crying to his mother.

'Get it together Miley! Your scarring little kids for goodness sakes!" she said, in her mind this time.

She knew the real reason she couldn't forgive him. The real reason she wanted to but instead, began to cry.

She was scared.

Scared to trust him again. To believe him. Scared to put her heart out there again. To get it crushed again. She couldn't handle him leaving again. She was heartbroken when he didn't come back. If it happened again, she was sure she would break, for good.

It was better this way, it had to be.

ok so I know it would have been easier and made more sense for Miley to just shut her cell off, but then that wouldn't have been fun ahah. Also I'd like to remind everyone that the achey jakey heart episodes never occurred in my story. They kissed and became involved (way more then on the show) then he left. So just to clear some things up.


	7. Chapter 7

ink-ok so I know I have like a bunch of other stories to update [for those of you that read them but this is my favorite so I give it the most attention haha. Im so excited about this story that I'm already writing a sequel and have an idea to make it a trilogy. Yay! Haha. So without further ado:

a/n: I'm just going to make Jake already know about the Hannah Montana secret b/c everyone who writes jiley stories does the reveal so I feel like anything I would do would have been done before. So just assume he knows already.

Chapter 7:

She finally made it to Rico's . She looked around and immediately saw Lily waving her arm around, showing her where she was sitting.

Miley headed over to her table and Lily stood up.

"Miley please don't be mad I—"

Miley didn't want to be mad anymore. She cut her off as she engulfed her in a hug. Lily was a little surprised, but accepted it as a peace offering.

Lily heard a sniffle.

"Miles?"

No response.

"Miles, are you alright?"

She pulled out of the hug to look at Miley's face.

"Oh man. Miles, have you been crying?" Concerned dripping from her voice.

"No." Miley lied as the tears began to fall.

"Oh, come here." Lily grabbed her in another hug.

"Let's go to the beach and you can tell me what happened, ok?" Lily suggested.

Miley just nodded.

Lily wrapped her arm around Miley's shoulder and led her down to the beach.

Once down there, they found a secluded spot. Lily spread her towel out and motioned for Miley to sit next to her.

She slowly sank down onto the towel, leaned her head on her best friends shoulder, and told her the whole story.

Miley let out a deep sigh.

". . . and then I got dressed and met you here."

"Wow. Oh my gosh, Miley." She gave her a shoulder squeeze.

"So . . . What are you going to do?" Lily asked after a few moments of silence.

Miley looked at her with tear stained cheeks.

"I don't know, Lily." She said, almost inaudible.

"Now don get mad at me for saying this, but why can't you just give him once more chance? I mean I honestly think he's changed, I know you don't think he has but couldn't you at least give the guy a chance to prove you wrong? I mean I know he screwed up the first time, but everyone deserves a second chance." Lily finished cautiously.

"Lily I'm scared."

"What?"

"I'm scared." She said a bit louder.

"Why?

"Because, Lily, I'm afraid. Afraid to trust him again. What if he leaves again? I can't fall for him again only to be left heartbroken when he changes his mind about us or gets a movie role halfway across the world or finds a girl that he likes more then me. I just can't deal with it. I won't make it this time.

"Oh, Miley, I understand where you're coming from, I do, I saw what he did to you the first time. So do you think that I would let my _best_ friend go through that again? I honestly believe he's changed, I would never lie to you, give him another chance." Lily told Miley.

"But, how do you know its going to work out?" Miley complained.

"How do you know it won't? Lily countered. "That's the thing Miles, you don't know if it's going to work out but if you don't try then you are going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"I don't know Lily, I just don't know."

"Let me go get us some drinks, take a break from all the drama." Lily suggested, not knowing what to say anymore to convince Miley about Jake.

"No." Miley said as she stood up. "Let me get them. It's the least I could do after you've had to listen to me."

"Alright Miles."

Miley walked back up the beach to Rico's to order the drinks.

Lily put her shades on and laid back on her towel. She closed her eyes for a few minutes.

She turned her head and saw Miley heading back down to the beach with two drinks in her hands.

"Lily?"

She turned her head at the sound of her name to see none other then Jake standing directly over her.

Yikes.

-I already finished the next chapter so expect it tomorrow if I get some reviews : )


	8. Chapter 8

- As promised, enjoy.

Chapter 8:

"Jake. . . "She drew out.

She sneakily looked over her shoulder again and saw Miley still coming towards them, obviously unaware of Jake's presence.

"Hey Lily, I thought that was you, can we talk? It's about Miley." He finished glumly, like he had just gotten his heart stomped on.

Miley was getting really close and Lily knew she wasn't ready to talk to him yet, so she thought fast.

She quickly stood up and turned her self so she was facing Miley and grabbed Jake's shoulders and positioned him so he was facing her and his back was to Miley.

"Jake. Jake, Jake, Jake. Yes of course, what? You want to talk to me " Lily giggled nervously.

Jake gave her a weird look.

"Yeah . . . is that ok?"

"Oh, what, yeah, talk away."

Miley was dangerously close. Lily kept trying to get her attention but she was starring at her feet.

Lily turned back to Jake before he noticed.

"Well last night I took your advice and went to talk to her again, but she totally blew me off. I poured my heart out and she started crying and kicked me out. I just don't now what to do Lily." Sadness dripped from his voice.

At that moment Miley was only inches away from slamming right into Jake's back. It was at that moment she chose to look up and stopped herself in shock. She was directly behind him.

Lily's eyes widened in panic, which didn't go unnoticed by Jake.

He started to turn his head to see what she was starring at.

"Lily, what are you—"

She cut him off and engulfed him in a hug. Yes it was odd, but it was the only way to save Miley.

Lily motioned her hand towards some rocks that were right by her towel.

Miley's shock wore off and she realized Lily's idea. She rushed behind the rocks and crouched down so she would be hidden.

Once Lily made sure Miley couldn't be seen, she released Jake.

"What was that for?" Jake asked confused as he turned around to see what was there before.

"Oh, it was nothing, I just felt so bad for you, I though you could use a hug." Lily lied.

"Oh, ok, well thanks. So, what do you think I should do?"

"About what?"

"Miley." Jake said with a confused look on his face. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Oh, of course I was. Let's sit down."

Lily saw Miley peeking out behind the rocks motioning to get rid of him.

"Lily, I don't know what to do. I gave her the most heartfelt apology I've ever given, the only apology ive ever given, and it blew up in my face. I told her my feelings and she didn't even care. What am I going to do? I love her so much; I don't want to go any longer with out her. I want to be with her forever, I need to be with her." He was looking at the sand and moving it slowly through his fingers, almost ready to cry.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry. I know I told you to go after her again after it blew up in your face the first time. But you just need to give her time. I _know _she still had feelings for you. But she's afraid to trust you again. She thinks she'll fall for you again and then you're going to leave and get some movie role or find another girl, and break her heart again. She wouldn't recover this time." Lily explained to Jake, who was now starring out at the ocean.

Then he turned to Lily.

"That's what she thinks? That would _never_ happen. I'd rather die then hurt her again. I almost did when I saw how badly I hurt her. And I would never do that again. I can't believe she would think there could _ever _be another girl. She's the only girl I want. I love her with every fiber of my being. I would do anything to show her I really care and that she can trust me."

Lily could see the pain and sadness in his eyes.

Then she looked over to Miley's hiding spot and saw her leaning against the rock, crying with a small smile on her face. She obviously heard the whole thing. This looked to be a good sign.

"Oh, I have a feeling she might be changing her mind very soon." Lily said, looking back over to Jake.

"What would make you think that?"

"It's a girl thing. Just give it time, let her come to you. She has to do this in her own time, but it may be sooner then you think." Lily explained.

"I'd wait forever for her." Jake whispered as he stood up.

Lily stood up as well, not sure what else to say.

"We'll I got to get going. Thanks for all your help. I know this must have been hard on you, talking to me, since you're her best friend and all. You should hate me for what I did to her. So it really means a lot to me. Thanks.

He started to walk away.

"I just want to see you two happy, you belong together, and I know it will work out."

Jake gave a hopeful nod and continued walking,

"Oh, and Jake."

He turned around again.

"I don't hate you."

He grinned and turned back around.

Once he was out of sight, Miley came out from her hiding spot.

"Miley, I—"

Miley put her hand up to stop her.

"I heard everything." She whispered.

"And . . .?" Lily asked hopefully.

Miley looked at her for a moment with a straight face. Lily couldn't tell how this was going to turn out. But then she released a huge smile.

"I've gotta go find him."


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: This is it. This is the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Miley was about to leave, but before she did, she turned around and gave Lily a huge hug.

"Thank you." She said in Lily's ear.

"Anything for my best friend."

They released.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Lily exclaimed. "Go get him!"

Miley grinned from ear to ear and took off down the beach in the direction that Jake went.

Lily grinned, picked up her towel, and headed back to Rico's.

Miley searched down the beach for over and hour, but found no sign of Jake. She went back to Rico's and nothing. She took the school route home, hopping he would be at the basketball court, but she was sadly disappointed.

She slowly began the walk up to her house with her head hanging in defeat.

As soon as she got to her door it began to rain.

She rushed into the house to prevent herself from getting wet.

She sighed as the door closed behind her. No one was home, and for that she was thankful because she was in no mood for her dad's prying questions.

Miley slowly shuffled up the stairs to her room. She locked the door behind her, incase her dad came home.

She walked out to her covered balcony and stood there, feeling a few drops of rain brush up against her face as she scanned the beach. He eyes stopped for a second and landed on something that made her heart jump into her throat.

She leaned over her balcony, not caring about the rain, and squinted her eyes to get a better look.

It was Jake.

She was sure of it. She could make out his red t-shirt he had been wearing earlier.

He was just sitting there, on the beach, getting soaked.

'This could be my only chance.' She thought to herself.

She didn't want to waste any time, so she quickly climbed down her rope ladder and landed softly on the deck.

She raced down the stairs to the beach and began running towards Jake.

She shouted his name repeatedly, but he must not have heard her over the rain.

She was already soaked to the bone and shivering when she reached him.

Sighing and out of breath, she fell down next to him.

He looked over at her in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her.

"What are _you_ doing out here? You're going to get sick." I said loudly through the rain.

"Doesn't matter." He deadpanned as he turned his gaze back out to the dark horizon.

She sighed and wiped the rain away from her face.

"Jake, I think we need to talk, please."

He turned back to her with a steely gaze.

"Don't worry Miley; I'm not going to bother you anymore."

He stood up and turned to go but was stopped by Miley's hand on his wrist.

"Jake wait."

She used her grip on his wrist to help pull herself up. But as she stood up she slipped on the wet sand, sending her forward into Jake.

They fell back onto the sand, Miley on top of Jake, with an "Umpf"

Miley pushed her drenched hair out of her face to find Jake starring up at her, blinking through the raindrops.

He reached up and pushed back a piece of stray hair that had fallen back into her eyes.

But after the tucked the piece behind her ear he kept hi hand against her face.

They didn't break the others gaze.

Then, Jake lifted his head and fused his lips with Miley's, ever so softly.

Miley felt the shock of the kiss. Like an electric current flowing through her body.

That's when she knew, 100 percent, positively confirming her thoughts, that Jakes was the one, the one she was meant to be with.

They broke the kiss; Jake began to look embarrassed and began to clear his throat.

Miley took this as a sign that he wanted her off of him.

She pushed herself up and pulled Jake up with her.

Jake looked down at his feet and then began dusting off his pants, looking anywhere but at Miley.

The rain began to lighten up to the point of just a light drizzle.

After a few moments of awkward silence, they both looked up at each other at the same time.

"Jake."

"I'm sorry."

They said at the same time.

"But Jake—"

"No, Miley, please."

She closed her mouth and let him speak.

"I'm sorry about that. It was wrong of me. I . . . I just shouldn't have done it."

"But Jake—"

"No Miley, its ok, I know what your going to say. I know you hate me. And don't worry you'll never be bothered by me again. I swear. I hope you have a great life and I'm sorry for everything I've ever put you through. Goodbye."

He was going to lean foreword and kiss her cheek, but then stopped midair, pulled him self back looking embarrassed, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He started to walk down the beach.

Miley stood there, stunned by wt he had just said because it wasn't true. And she didn't want him to leave her alone. She wanted to be with him. She loved him.

She shook off her state of shock and saw Jake halfway down the beach.

"Stupid boy." She grinned and went after him.

She came to a halt a couple of feet behind him.

"I love you."

He stopped but didn't dare to turn around.

"Miley?" He asked in an almost inaudible voice, afraid to believe it was actually her.

She came up around him and was now facing him.

"Who else would it be you dummy?" She said softly with a little giggle.

"But, you— I thought . . ."

"Well you thought wrong. You didn't let m finish. What I was simply going to say was that, I love you."

She leaned over to him and planted a sweet kiss square on his lips.

She pulled back and he stood their speechless.

"Jake?"

"Jake?"

"Leslie?"

That got his attention.

"What— Did you? Did. . . Did you just k. . .kiss me?" He asked unbelievably.

"I think I did Sherlock." She giggled.

"Wha—What changed your mind about me?" He asked softly.

"Well I heard what you said to Lily on the beach."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I went to get drinks but when I was coming back I saw you and knew I wasn't ready to face you so, hid behind the rocks."

"I thought Lily was acting rather weird."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But ever since you showed up on my front porch the other day I've wanted to be with you again, but I was scared. My heart was telling me to go for it but my head was reminding me that you had already hurt me once, what makes me think you wouldn't do it again. But then I heard everything you said and I finally decided to listen to my heart and suddenly I wasn't scared anymore, at least not of trusting you again, but that you have given up on me and didn't want to waste your time with me anymore since I blew you off so many times. But I hope you give me another chance, just like I want to give you."

He just grinned and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I would never not give you another chance, Miles. I thought you didn't want me so I was going to, unwillingly, leave you alone. But Miley, please believe me when I say I will never hurt you again or give you any reason not to trust me. I have changed so much and I cant wait for you to see because I am in this forever, with all my heart. I am so in love with you."

Tears began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. Jake gave a small smile and began to gently wipe them away with his thumbs.

"I love you too, Jake. I think I always have. Nit was just to afraid to admit it, until now."

He hugged her tightly and smiled into the kiss he placed on the top of her head.

Then the skies opened once more and the light drizzle, turned back into a rainstorm.

They broke their hug and Miley began to pull Jake towards her house. But he pulled her back to him.

"Jake, what are you doing? We are going to catch a cold If we stay out here any longer."

"Just one more minute. I just want to remember you, just like this because you have never looked more beautiful."

She grinned and jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything she had.

He twirled her around as her giggles filled the dark rainy sky and yet somehow it had never seemed so perfect.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Ok that's it. Its over. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks for all my reviews and everyone who stuck with it. I am already starting a sequel. Its going to be called "I Could Love You Forever" so look for that in the next couple of days if your interested. Thanks again. xoxo! 


End file.
